candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Bunny Hills
|difficulty = Considerably Hard |released = May 10, 2012 |previous = Minty Meadow |next = Bubblegum Bridge |image = Candy-crush-levels.jpg |episode = 6 |levels = 66 - 80}} Easter Bunny Hills is the sixth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World One. This episode was released on May 10, 2012. The champion title is Chief Egglayer. Story Before episode: The opening cutscene shows Easter Bunny stuck in a pool of chocolate. The Easter bunny says "I am stuck in the chocolate. Please, help me!" After episode: Tiffi blows a bubble from the bubblegum she's chewing that encases the bunny and brings him up out of the chocolate. New things *Teleporters ( ) ( ) are introduced. Difficulty *Easiest level: Level 80 *Hardest level: 'Level 70 ' Easter Bunny Hills contains levels 66 to 80. This is one of the few 15-level episodes to have only three level types and it's the episode with the most jelly levels. There are some tricky levels in the episode like 76 and 77, and the other levels are generally medium. It also contains the extremely notorious level 70 which is one of the hardest levels in the game. as the poll suggests an ambiguous trend of level 70 to be "insanely hard". Moreover, the votes of "insanely hard" of level 70 always changes from 60 to 65, but never reaches 70%, which does not satisfy the basic criteria of marking the level to be "insanely hard". Overall, this is a hard episode. This episode is considered to be the hardest episode in World One. Levels There are 9 Jelly Levels , 5 Ingredients Levels and 1 Timed Level . Check out the gallery below for specific levels in this episode! Trivia *It is the only 15-level episode that ends with a Timed Level, Level 80. *This episode has 9 Jelly levels, the most of any episode along with Sticky Savanna. *This is the first episode to have 3 words in it. *This is the first episode with the beginning vowels. *In the Facebook Version, the Easter Bunny presents the Candy Order Levels and says "Collect all the orders!". *Level 69 and levels 71-75 are the levels without teleporters in this episode. *Level 70 is the only level to have 6 candy colours while the rest has 5 or 4 candy colours in this episode. *This is the only episode where all odd-numbered levels are Jelly Levels. *Levels 71-79 have a pattern where every odd-numbered level is a jelly level while every even-numbered level is an ingredients level. *This is one of the few episodes where the last level is also the easiest. *This is one of the 2 episodes to have the last level is the easiest: The other one Liquorice Tower and this episode. *Level 69, Level 73, Level 74, and Level 77 is the levels to have 4 colours. This episode was tied with Pearly White Plains. Gallery/Directory Candycrush78.jpg Aa1.png|Easter Bunny Hills on Facebook After80.PNG|Rescuing the Easter Bunny Level_66.png|Level 66 - |link=Level 66 Level_67.png|Level 67 - |link=Level 67 Level_68.png|Level 68 - |link=Level 68 Level_69.png|Level 69 - |link=Level 69 Level_70.png|Level 70 - |link=Level 70 Level_71.png|Level 71 - |link=Level 71 Level_72.png|Level 72 - |link=Level 72 Level_73.png|Level 73 - |link=Level 73 Level_74.png|Level 74 - |link=Level 74 Level_75.png|Level 75 - |link=Level 75 Level_76.png|Level 76 - |link=Level 76 Level_77.png|Level 77 - |link=Level 77 Level_78.png|Level 78 - |link=Level 78 Level_79.png|Level 79 - |link=Level 79 Level_80.png|Level 80 - |link=Level 80 Category:Episodes Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012